Complicated
by ILuvzKittens
Summary: A anime Yuki x Tohru Fruits Basket Fanfic: Yuki goes with Tohru to pick strawberries and reveals his feelings towards her but she tends to reject because she doesn't want to lay her burden on Yuki. But suddenly Tohru trips and hugs Yuki then bumps into a tree and goes blank! But what will happen? Tohru is still on the ground and Yuki is still a white rat! Read to find out
1. Complicated

**A fruits basket fanfic 1**

**(u can skip to the story if you want)**

**rated: K+**

**category: anime **

**things I need to say (or you can skip to the story)**

**: this is my first fanfic that I actually made on this website so I tried my best, I checked the corrections and I rewrote everything wrong so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Yuki walked into the kitchen wiping his eyes.  
"Oh, good morning Yuki!" Tohru said cheerfully as she organized the plates,"Y-you must be hungry, don't worry I'm almost done." She finished lifting up the tray of delicious food.

Yuki glanced at her with a strange emotion gleaming in his purple eyes.

"Miss Honda-" Yuki began as his voice startled Tohru making her spin around releasing the tray frantically then faced him.  
"what is it? Is there something bothering you?" Tohru questioned worriedly. 'Oh no, I probably did something to make him upset!' She thought bringing her clenched hands together as her mind began to cloud with stress.

But instead Yuki smiled softly, "the strawberries are ready." He said calmly knowingly that Tohru likes strawberries.

Before Tohru could open her mouth and reply she was interrupted by a lousy voice,  
"Tohru! Tohru! We're starving, what's talking so long?" Shigure wined poking his head in the kitchen.

Tohru jerked her attention away from Yuki to Shigure- which of course was sniffing around like a dog.  
"O-oh! Right, I forgot! I'll be there in seconds!" She stammered lifting up the trays then scurried quickly to the table surrounded with a carpet and some green sitting mats.  
Before she entered the room she stopped then turned around.  
"Yuki, I'll go with you to your secret garden when I'm done!" She promised looking at the rat of the zodiac in the corner of her cheerful teal eyes.

She began turning around as her brown hair swayed when she walked through the door with her purple ribbons bouncing slightly at each side of her movement.

Kyo walked in just when Tohru started placing the trays on the table.  
Kyo muttered under his breath, "I hope that damn rat doesn't show up."  
He rolled his brownish red eyes crossing his arms then settling down on the soft green platform.

Yuki then walked in from the kitchen making Kyo's face twist in rage, "Damn it! He showed up!" He hissed making an annoying face then bawled, "this rat better not make a fool of me." He snarled.

But Yuki ignored Kyo looking around for Tohru.

'She must be in her room.' He thought walking towards her room as he struggles to open the sliding door of the room revealing a figure who wore a clean dark blue dress that she used to do chores with, talking with a picture of a good looking women with a tawny colored hair, a bright smiling face and a formed peace sign with her fingers. Which of course is her deceased mother.  
Tohru saw Yuki in her room, "  
'I hope I can tell miss Honda and what a learned when Kisa was here days ago.' Yuki thought as he walked with Tohru that led to the base,  
'I really feel comfortable walking with Tohru.' He grinned softly arching his eyes ^_^ as he felt satisfied walking with Tohru.

"Alright! We're here!" Tohru said cheerfully, "let's start picking! I love strawberries!" She said settling down her brown weaved basket then pulled in her white gloves.  
Yuki turned to look at Tohru, "is it alright if a tell you something?" He asked calmly.  
"Sure," Tohru nodded still fixing her attention on the strawberries as she began plucking them.

Yuki took one look at Tohru then clutched one of her hands.

Tohru winced as a strawberry fell from her grip then looked at Yuki, "whats wrong?" She oddly answered.  
"Tohru." Yuki answered, "i really like you." He admitted calmly, his purple eyes gleaming.

"WHATTTT!" Tohru hesitated as a bead of sweat appeared as she started to backup, her face flooding in a shade of red, "Uhh no!" She rapidly replied shaking her arms in all directions, "I couldn't, it wouldn't be right! I'm already in your place and I have a room...a desk...a-almost everything!"  
She stammered as her hair stuck up like short sticks in some places, "I-I'm just not the type of person for you! You need someone better, not me!" She blurted out realizing she was being the only noise in the forest.

Then she stopped then looked at what Yuki had to say about that.  
Yuki's face was covered in a shadow,  
he glanced up at Tohru.  
"It's alright I don't mind." He cheerfully said smiling softly.  
'But I had a lot of courage saying that.' He added to himself, 'well I better get picking.'

Tohru turned and faced the guy with dark grey hair which was in the zodiac curse under the year of the rat.  
"Well, I'll think about it!" She laughed sheepishly rubbing her hair then standing up turning around without realizing where she was stepping.

As she began to take her step then felt a sudden prod on her shoe "Ow!" She squealed tripping over a rock with strawberries exploding out of her basket trying to keep her balance but flew instantly onto Yuki.  
'POOF!' a pink puff of smoke appeared clouding her view.  
She cupped her hands to her mouth then gasped seeing a cute pure white rat around her arms below her view as the smoke cleared.  
"I'm so sorry I turned you into a rat!" She blurted out letting go of transformed Yuki panicking.  
Then without a warning she wheeled herself as she danced around bonking her head into a tree scattering leaves around her as she wobbled.

"Woooaahhh," she rigidly said, "whyyyy is the world spinning?" She cluelessly said taking a hold of her head and fell down in ungracefully on the soft soil twitching as her eyes began to wheel like the washing machine that she used to wash the Sohma's clothes.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki called his voice fading into her mind.

But transformed Yuki kept calling but whenever he called, only what came was absolute silence.

It was getting late and right beside him still laid dazed Tohru laying stiff like she was in a trance with her arms and legs rigidly in all directions like a dead bug.  
Yuki sighed putting his palm on his forehead a bead of sweat gliding down his head.  
"I better go get my clothes so I won't change back being unclothed and looking like a weirdo." He muttered calmly padding towards his white clothing.

Then 'POOF!' Pink puffs of smoke start to reappear and turn Yuki back to human but the only problem was...he was undressed but the pink smoke covered him so he could change only for a while.

"Now I'll have to bring Tohru back to the house." He figured.  
"But how am I going to do that?" He told himself calmly looking at Tohru.

.

* * *

**thanks for reading! tell me what you think of this fanfic and please point out any issues in this fanfic, also I am still making the 2nd one of this and it will be out in a few days. if you think it's boring tell me and I'll try to make the next part better. **


	2. Brain Washed

**Brain washed**

** ...**

** ...**

* * *

'Why didn't she accept my request?' Yuki thought sitting staring confusedly at the figure right beside him resting on the bed.

'Im not always great at socializing. But are my social skills really that bad?' He thought once more.  
'I think I'm going to tell her once more how I felt about her.' He brightened up a bit, 'she just had a lot of pain in her lifetime..' He thought thinking about her two deceased parents and her struggle living in the woods.

After thinking that he closed his eyes repeating the thoughts once more then rested his hand on her forehead.  
"Well, a pleasant to see you Yuki." A calm voice approached.

Yuki spun around quickly panicking then rested his gaze on the cloaked figure companied with another with a blond bang covering its left eye.

"Oh it's you Arisa, Saki." He breathed, "I thought you might be Shigure- or Kyo." He ended firmly.  
Arisa then frozed when she heard the sound of Kyo's name.

"That orange head? If you knew orange head was coming you would hear his voice right away!" Arisa stated, "besides. We came here to check on Tohru." She finished.

After Arisa mentioned Tohru's name Yuki seemed to interested than to listen words that mentioned in Kyo. "can we perhaps talk somewhere unlike to attract attention?" He asked calmly.

The two girls looked at eachother. "Hm. Alright." The yanky agreed.

* * *

Yuki led Arisa and Saki in the kitchen where the dishes were clean and polished and the kitchen stood silent while Shigure was in his room illustrating the next book and teasing his worker, while Kyo laid on the roof of the house.

"What do you need?" Saki asked gently giving intense electric eye contact with Yuki, "I can sense some unpleasant electric waves coming within your troubled mind...maybe I can give you some advice."

Yuki paused. A a sweat of bead slid and disappeared on his head as a blue lined wave drifting from above then stopped.

"Uhm." He began oddly. Being shocked by how well Saki can sense how he felt but then he gave in and had no choice but to spill his words.

Arisa glared at Yuki at the moment how he described what happened yesterday with Tohru and the movement scene when he tried to accept it.

"Tohru.." Saki began after he finished, "does like you but she just doesn't accept herself because she thought it would be a burden."

"Try it again." Offered Arisa, "she just doesn't want to lose more important people. Think about it how she does things herself."

"Thank you." Yuki said slightly bowing his thanks.  
"Yea whatever."

* * *

Tohru jerked awake gently wiping the sleep out of her eyes then groaned, "what just happened?" She asked feeling blank as ever getting small glimpses of her running into a tree and the world spinning suddenly in her eyes.  
She held her head as a rush of thoughts spread throughout her mind, "feels familiar." She admitted.

"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki greeted calmly sitting at the side of her light pink bed.

"Oh, good morning Yuki!" Tohru chanted.

"Miss Honda, about yesterday, well..." Yuki began interrupted by Tohru's sudden voice,  
"THE LAUNDRY!" She exclaimed getting quickly out of bed, "The breakfast!"  
She gasped rushing out the doors.

Yuki stood there confused then started to run after the girl finding her hanging up white sheets of laundry.

"Miss Honda. About yesterday..." He repeated from when he was interrupted.

Tohru squinted her eyes at Yuki with a large wall of confusion building up in her teal gaze. "What are you talking about 'yesterday?'" She asked blankly and thoughtlessly.

Yuki gaped at Tohru suddenly feeling a frozen sting down his throat throughout his body like he felt somehow frightened realizing that Tohru had somehow forgotten what happened yesterday.  
It must've been the tree that made her brain confused! He thought placing a palm on his face with a bead of sweat gliding down his head.

"Miss Honda! You don't remember?!" He said unbelievingly.

"Remember what?" She asked silently.  
"I'm confused. What are you talking about?" She added as her purple ribbons dangled on each side of the movement of the breeze.

'Oh no, I have to call Hatori!' He thought unpleasantly as Tohru gaped at him still remaining in her position as she waited confusedly for her reply.

* * *

"SO?! Tell me what happened you jerk!" Kyo shouted his hair prickling up.

"Why should you ask me? Go ask Hatori." Yuki suggested drinking jasmine tea calmly ignoring Kyo.

"Damn rat!" Kyo spatted thundering off directly to Hatori the Zodiac Doctor who has also been under the Sohma's family curse.

"So what happened?!" Momiji asked Kyo, "but if she doesn't make it to work I'll do it for her!" His voice rang excitedly from the cell phone as he started hanging up.

"That brat..." Kyo's face twitched with annoyance as his face clouded with anger.

* * *

"Is Miss Honda going to be alright?" Yuki wondered.

Hatori shrugged gently taking a note.

"Miss Honda is going to be fine but make sure she gets plenty of rest and tea, or else her brain will ache and hurt even worser then she won't be able to remember any of you or anything, so try to prevent her from getting up from bed for two days." He advised getting up then handing the list what to do.

"Take care." He said at last.

The moment he explained all that Kyo's mouth hung wide open twitching his eyes in awkwardness as the Doctor went past them.

"Kyo, close your mouth or else you would end up swallowing a bug!" Hatori added.

Kyo quickly shut his mouth, "HEY! I knew that!" He shouted raising a left arm and waving it crazily in all directions.

"Why does this always happen to me when I panic?" Tohru frowned.  
"Besides I'm going to cook dinner alright?" She said cheerfully.

"No, you can't!" Kyo yelled.

"Miss Honda. It's alright, besides you have to stay in bed." Yuki explained in a sorrowful voice.  
'Besides its going to be back to normal when Tohru remembers what happened yesterday..' He thought, 'but I'm not going to give up the chance of telling her..but why is this so complicated?.'


End file.
